


BURN!

by Anavira



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anavira/pseuds/Anavira
Summary: Ivar comes face to face with his feelings for the strange girl fighting alongside him only to see into the depths of her courptness,Will he feel the same ? Or will he let his brother with the same feeling take over ?***So the first few chapters might be mediocre but it will get better! I think
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	BURN!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I suck at writing but I wanted to try this Idea out!  
> Also as I said in the description the first few chapters might be mediocre but it will get better , also if you have any questions or anything else be sure to comment

She lead us to a hut near a small pond, she made a sound addressing the strange animal , it bended it's legs , sitting down ,and she got off with ease tieng the animal nearby.   
She opened the door to the hut and mentioned for us to follow her .  
the hut was a normal size and it held many books , maybe too many , and in the middle was an old bed which also had a thick books placed upoun it.  
The Girl came back from the backroom of the hut in her right hand were supplies and in her right a basket," who is injured ?" She asked with her slight accent.   
Rollo , who had been quiet the whole time came closer to her and showed her his scared arm, she nodded and started taking of the fabrics wrapped around her ,   
She had thick and prominent eyebrows almost as dark as her eyes her hair was in beautiful curls and also black her nose was sharp and stright her lips were large her skin olive , and overall she was breathtakingly beautiful.   
As I was gawking at her, I snapped and looked to the others trying to see if they had any interest in her , and sadly they all did . Ubbe and Hvitserk looking at her lustfuly, Bjorn curiously admiring her beauty, siguard smirking and my uncle gawking aswell.  
She took Rollo's arm and started tending to his scars , and I knew all of us hoped to be injured when we saw her hands touching him, standing next Rollo, who is fairly tall, she reached his chin, she maneuvered to get a better angle as of the scars , providing us with a view of her curvaceous figure .  
" what is your name?" Bjorn asked  
she stopped for a moment as if remembering something, " Oh, treat yourselves" she said pointing to the basket, we hesitated wanting to stare at her more but hunger took over.  
" Sozan"   
She answered Bjorn after some time and I smiled as I repeated her strange name over and over in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....it was bad ? Or?  
> Also the name 'Sozan' is not to be confused with Suzan , it means Burning in Kurdish/ Persian .  
> Also sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
